


The Goddess' Gift

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Divine Sex, F/F, Futanari, Goddesses, Lip Expansion, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Transformation, bimbofication, slight cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: She had heard that this goddess would be able to grant her wish for a price. What she didn't realize was that the price would be so small - yet so intoxicating.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Vert
Kudos: 25





	The Goddess' Gift

Even with the fur cloak she was wearing, Sinon shivered. The mountains she was traveling on barely had any snow on them, yet it was so frigid she thought her nipples would bust through her shirt. She clasped the cloak tighter to her body and kept on marching forward, her goal near in sight.

It took a while to find this place; she thought of it as merely rumor at first, but the more that she heard and saw, the more she believed that it was true. That there was some kind of being, some kind of power, that could grant wishes and change people’s bodies. There was a price, of course – it would be foolish to think one could get this for free. Some people gave half of their harvests, others allowed their children to become servants to this person, another lost his speech so he could see again. There was always a price to pay for these kinds of things, but no matter what this person wanted, Sinon would gladly give it. The fires in her heart forbade her otherwise.

Finally, she reached the entrance that she was told about. It was big enough to fit a person, but nothing more. _No weapons, no staves, probably a barrier that prevents anyone besides the person in there from using magic._ Sinon took in a deep breath and stepped forward into the dank cavern, doing her best to avoid any scratches along the way. At some points, her cloak made it hard for her to continue moving forward, but after pulling hard enough to give it a few tears, she was able to continue forward, all the while wondering what would be on the other side.

Finally, she exited the cave to find herself in a large, open space. The ceiling was so high that she lost sight of it at some point in the shadows. The walls were coated in some kind of crystal that shimmered like ice, yet it wasn’t cold at all. It was so warm that Sinon felt uncomfortable in her cloak, so she took it off, revealing the long-sleeve shirt and knee-length skirt she wore underneath.

 _Come closer, my child._ The words she heard didn’t seem to come from anywhere in particular in the room, but rather from her own mind. She looked forward to see some kind of raised structure further back into the room, so she stepped forward, paying attention to everything that she saw. There were several marble statues throughout the room, each one resembling a person in various emotional states: delight, shock, anger, sadness. There were boxes and barrels containing various foods and gifts. As she got closer to the raise, which turned out to be a throne of some kind, she noticed rows of people on each side. She couldn’t tell their gender, for they were cloaked in billowing white robes and were wearing hoods that covered their head.

 _Leave us be._ The voice appeared again, this time making her look at the throne as everyone walked away. A woman was sitting there, long green hair streaming down her back. She wasn’t wearing anything at all, letting Sinon see her large breasts and long, thick cock. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t show any displeasure; too much was riding on this.

Once the room was empty besides the two of them, the woman let out a breath. “I apologize for using my telepathy, but I don’t like anyone to hear my voice except for the people who come to see me.” She stepped up and slowly walked down the stairs. “My name is Vert and I’m a… well, you can call me a goddess of beauty. Now then, what is your wish?”

Sinon looked up at the woman(?) standing right in front of her, taking in the sight before starting her story. “There’s a man I love in my home village. He’s kind, gentle, and would make for a wonderful husband. But I’m worried that he doesn’t like my body the way it is, that it is not feminine enough.”

Vert raised an eyebrow. “Take off your clothes.” Sinon blushed a little, but did as she was told, taking off her shirt, skirt, and underwear. “Yes, I can see what you worry about; you do have some curves, but not as much as other women. Not to worry, though; I can fix that.”

Some hope came into Sinon, but she didn’t jump for joy just yet. “And what would the price be?”

The answer came straight out. “Your virginity.” Sinon glared at the woman, but she acted like nothing had changed in her expression. “Don’t worry; I’d only stick myself in your ass. Your husband should be the first one to have your cunt.”

Sinon stared at the woman, then looked back from where she came. She could leave right now, make the journey back home, and try her luck there. _But still, if there’s a chance of improving things… Of being with him…_ She closed her eyes, steeled her resolve, and nodded. “OK, I agree.”

“Excellent.” A rumbling made Sinon look back. A bar made of stone was raising from the ground. “Lean against it at a 90° angle so that your ass is sticking out.” Sinon walked forward and placed her forearms against the bar, bending over until her front half was nearly vertical, making her asshole vulnerable to the approaching steps of Vert. “Ah, quite ripe and tight. Your gift will be a sight to see, I guarantee.” What felt like lube was applied to Sinon’s opening before she felt a sudden intrusion from the back. At the same time, her mind felt a little cloudy.

If she followed her instincts and walked away at that point, she would have lived a normal life. She would walk back down the mountain, through some woods, and end up at her village. She may have married the man she loved and raised a family, known as a kind and compassionate woman. She may have followed her martial talents and joined a mercenary group, becoming known for her skills with a longbow. She may have become a wanderer, popping up here and there in the records but otherwise disappearing. Whatever her fate at that time would have been, it would have been a fate she chose.

But she did not listen to her self, and for that, she paid the price.

The first thrusts were slow, but noticeable. Sinon felt every bump and wrinkle on Vert’s cock, felt the head of it make her insides widen with every thrust, felt it go deeper into her. Those were the only sensations she was noticing initially, but as she got more used to the rhythm, she noticed something emanating from around her chest. She looked down to see her normally small and still nipples vibrating and shaking. _Is it just from my breasts shaking? No, that seems too much to be from that._ As she kept paying attention to her nipples, her face stilled in shock as they grew out in front of her, becoming longer and thicker the more Vert pounded her ass. _Holy shit, they are getting bigger._ She couldn’t help but let a little grin form on her face they eventually stopped growing, about two or three inches long and thick as her thumb. They looked off next to her normal sized breasts, but if she was right…

Her head turned up as she moaned, realizing just how deep and fast Vert was going now. _Gods, this is amazing. I hope we can keep this going as long as possible._ She looked back to see her ass shaking every time Vert’s cock came rushing towards her. It was hard for her to think straight right now, but she was fairly certain that her ass was bigger than it was before, making it harder for her to see more of Vert’s body.

Suddenly, she felt a sticky feeling inside her ass as Vert shot her load into her. She thought that would be the end of it, but Vert kept on going, not pausing or stopping her fucking. _Gosh, is boycum always this sticky? I hope it doesn’t make me smell bad…_ Sinon looked back down to see something that she liked, though. Her breasts were really getting bigger; they were now the size of apples, bouncing up and down with joy, her nipples moving along with her fucking. “Wow, they’re, like, getting so big.” _Did I say “like” before? Who cares, I have boobs now!_

“Yes they are, but that’s not going to be the end of them.” With no warning, Vert’s pace increased again, making it feel like Sinon was getting pounded with a battering ram. _I hope my hubby’s cock fucks me as hard and long as this one can…_ She didn’t even need to look behind to know how big her ass was; she could feel it slapping against Vert each time she thrust forward, bouncing around on her wide hips. Her thighs pressed together, letting her feel how much her cunny was dripping its need to Vert. What her eyes were really focused on was her growing chest; right now, her titties were big as watermelons, bouncing enough to the point she forget there was a body attached to them.

“God, I, like, want the biggest titties, so big that I can’t stand up straight and boys just wanna feel them and pull my nipples and milk me and stick their cocks in them but they’re so big that I don’t know they’re there except when they let out their cummies in my fuckpillows and my big, fat ass is shaking and covering up their abs when they fuck it and my cunt is so thick that I can hear it when their thick, big, musky fucksticks are slapping it while another one is in my mouth and their spunk is rolling down my throat and”

“Don’t say anything else. I know what you want.” Another shot of cum stopped the noise coming from her throat. She tried to continue her speech, but all that came out was a giggle. She stopped for a moment, then continued on giggling. Sinon liked to giggle. Why would she need to do anything else to express herself besides giggling? Her head was empty of anything besides sex and cumming, so the only thing to show that was giggling.

She felt the big, sticky fuck-thingy that was in her ass leave her body, making her jiggly body launch to the ground. She landed on her fat ass, which cushioned her fall and forced her to sit at an angle. She drooled into her bimbo pillows, so big that she couldn’t see her thin waist. They were as big as those orange fruits with those green things she saw sometimes. She couldn’t remember their name, but that didn’t matter when she could grope and bounce her boobies up and down, watching her titties shake and quiver after she stopped touching them, despite how big they were. Yep, they’d always be bouncy, happy titties, especially when a boy was fucking them. She looked back to see her ass and, boy, it was really sticking out! With her hips wider than her shoulders, her ass had a lot of room to shake and bounce if a cock was between them.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a puddle of cum and wanted to know where it came from and if there was more. As she looked further back, she saw a lady with big boobies (not as big as hers, though) and a really nice looking monster cock, all slathered and covered in sticky cum. Drooling even more, she got onto all fours and crawled over, letting her boobies drag against the floor. Eventually, she got to the cock and immediately put her lips around it, not noticing how swollen they had grown. She mindlessly moved her head back in forth, swallowing all the cum that she could, while the lady patted her head.

“Both of your gifts have turned out quite nicely. If I had just given you those curves you wanted, you would have always worried if he wanted you more for your looks than your thoughts. Now, your tits, ass, and pussy are the only things you can think with. Especially your tits, those turned out quite nicely. Sinon, take your face off my cock and show me your breasts.”

Even though she couldn’t remember her name, something inside that hollow space that used to be her brain took her bimbo lips off the lady’s cock and presented her bouncy titties. She wasn’t sure why she needed to (it was pretty hard to miss them), but she put her arms together to make sure her jugs were as high as they could be.

Slowly, painfully, the lady stuck her cock through her titties, making sure that Sinon felt every inch pass through her cleavage until, to her amazement, the lady’s cockhead popped out the top, swollen with blood and dripping with pre. By instinct, Sinon put her lips around it, enjoying the salty spunk going down her throat. She felt the cock start to move, her cockpillows bouncing ecstatically around the prick between them. Finally, she got to use her boobies the way they were meant to be used.

“That’s right, sweetie, you understand what you’re for now, how your husband will use you.” That’s right, her hubby, she almost forgot him! “He’ll welcome you with muscular arms that’ll spread almost as wide as your legs can. He can’t say anything, but you’ll know how much he loves you.” Who needed talking when she had her amazing titties made for fucking and he had a massive cock that would pin her pussy down, the same pussy she was diddling. “He’ll reach up and grope your breasts, marveling how well they’re shaped for breeding.” Ah yes, her breeding boobies, the ones that were massaging this wonderful cock. “He’ll fill you with his seed, the first of dozens of children you’ll have. While he works on his plentiful farm, you’ll pleasure yourself as best as you can, but still can only be truly satisfied by your husband. Eventually, he’ll come to your bed, amazed at how big your breasts have grown.” Gosh, he better have a really big cock if he’s gonna spray all of her titties down with his man milk. “As your years increase, your brood will as well, either masculine studs or curvy bimbos. Even as you get old, you’ll see yourself just the same as always – of course, you won’t be able to recognize that.”

She wanted to listen to the lady, but her titties were bouncing in her face so much that it was all she could do to keep the cock in her mouth. It was throbbing a lot and putting lots of cum into her mouth, so much that some of it spilled out onto her boobies. They were bouncing and bouncing and bouncing until they bounced her head right off the cock. Right before she could get its amazing taste back into her mouth, it exploded all over her still-quivering bimbo bouncers. They spread cum all over her curves and teats, the cock still pounding her poor titties. Meanwhile, her cunt had come as well and was spraying her bimbo juice all over the floor, her fingers twitching and unable to control themselves from the force of the orgasm before her.

Finally, somehow, it all came to an end. Her boobies stopped bouncing, instead shifting and jiggling every time she took a breath. She felt hands groping her titties that raised her up to her feet. “Just follow what you hear and you’ll find your way home, you stupid sweetie.” Sinon felt her body turn around, starting the bouncing all over again as she came out of a big hole into a place she’d never been before. It was really cold, making her teats all pointy and hard, but she continued to walk forward, knowing that, eventually, she’d find her hubby and make herself feel really good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
